Sex Friend (remake!)
by Ise Kamichima
Summary: 'tapi saat ini aku tidak ingin dia melihatku seperti ini' Yaoi, Romance, Lime(kecut-kecut sedikit lah) Happy Read! and Review Please!


**Title : Sex Friend (remake)**

**Rated : T nyerempet M**

**Cast : - 2Min**

**- Other**

**Chap: 1 of ?**

**Warning : adegan NC yang nggak hot sama sekali, Cerita menjemukan, bahasa campur aduk, kritik dan saran berlaku!**

**Summary : Kita hanya berhubungan badan saja, jadi jangan pernah mengharapkan sentuhan bibirku.**

**HAPPY READ!^^/**

* * *

" Ah… akh! Harder..! Shh, Akh! " Lenguhan dan rintihan itu terdengar bergaum disebuah kamar love hotel, padahal diluar sana langit masih menampakan semburat cahaya merah yang berasal dari matahari yang mulai enggan untuk bersinar.

" Shh, ah… Min-Minho.. Sepertinya aku sudah,, akh! " Terlihat seorang _Namja_ cantik yang sedang benar-benar menikmati pergulatannya dengan seorang _Namja_ lainnya dikamar itu.

" Aku juga! Ayo kita keluarkan bersama-sama.." Seorang _Namja_ dengan mata belo-nya yang tadi dipanggil 'Minho' pun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya yang tentu saja sedang berusaha mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

" Akh! Akh, ah! AH! " Bersamaan dengan lenguhan keduanya, cairan cinta mereka keluar.

*SKIP

_-be ma girl..put you be ma girl.._

_Namja_ cantik yang sedang membetulkan letak pakaiannya itu dengan cepat menyambar Hp-nya yang mengeluarkan dering SMS masuk.

" Akhirnya dia membalas SMS ku " Ucapnya bahagia diiringi senyum manis malaikatnya.

" _Namja-chingu_ mu? " Tanya si _Namja_ bernama Minho itu sambil membenarkan posisi handuk yang bertengger di bahunya.

" Hem, dia mengajakku kencan besok " Senyum yang semakin manis dipamerkan si _Namja_ cantik itu dengan tulus.

" Wah, kebetulan aku juga akan kencan besok dengan _Yeoja-chingu_ ku " tutur _Namja_ bermata belo bernama Minho.

" Ada referensi tempat kencan kah? " Tanya si _Namja_ manis dengan semagatnya.

" Ada, ada… " Minho mengiyakan pertanyaan sang _Namja_ manis.

Matahari sudah mulai menunjukkan malunya, terbukti dari warna langit yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi hitam dengan bias keunguan di ufuknya.

" Sayonara, Minho! " Salam perpisahan yang terluncur dari bibir cherry milik sang _Namja_ manis.

" Haik! Bye-bye, Taemin " Melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kebelakang.

.

.

#Taemin POV

Mungkin bagi kalian yang melihat hubunganku dengan Minho akan merasa aneh. Yah kami memang tak pernah saling mencium, hubungan kami hanya badan tak lebih. Ya,, kami memang adalah '_**Teman Sex**_'.

Hubungan kami ini terjadi sejak 2 bulan yang lalu

_Flashback ON_

_Aku telah lama sekali menunggunya diantara tumpukan salju ini. Ya aku sedang menunggu Namja-chingu ku. Lama berselang, tiba-tiba handphone ku bergetar dan ternyata dilayar ponselku tertera nama 'Jonghyun Hyung'. Ini dia yang telah membuatku berlama-lama menunggu ditengah taman kosong dengan tumpukan salju dingin ini. Dan tepat pula dugaan ku sebelumnya bahwa ia membatalkan acara kencan pertama kami. Ia berkata bahwa ia memiliki urusan penting dan hanya aku jawab dengan cekikikan tak jelas yang kupaksakan meluncur dari mulut ku. Aku tau alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia sampai membatalkan kencan kami yang berharga ini. Itu karena 'Jino', ya dialah 'pacar resmi' dari Namja-chingu ku itu. Ya kalian pasti mengerti maksud ku, dan benar apa yang kalian pikirkan. Aku telah menjadi pacar kedua dari Namja-chingu ku itu. Memang pada awalnya aku yang memaksakan itu padanya, jadi mau bagaimana lagi kalau aku hanya prioritas kesekiannya setelah 'Jino' tentunya. Aku rasa aku akan tetap baik-baik saja selama aku berada dalam sisi namja yang aku suka walau harus menjadi yang kedua sekalipun._

_Aku sedikit bosan berada ditaman ini, namun aku juga belum bisa pulang karena ada Onew Hyung dan pacarnya Key Hyung dirumah pasti, dan aku tidak ingin melihat kemesraan mereka dikala hatiku seperti ini. Aku mulai berjalan menyusuri trotoar di daerah pertokoan dekat rumahku. Siapa tau aku dapat membeli sesuatu untuk diberikan kepada Jonghyun Hyung. Dengan langkah gontai mulai kutelusuri satu persatu toko-toko itu, namun langkah ku terhenti tiba-tiba saat melihat dua sosok didepanku. Ok, sang Namja aku kenali sebagai teman sekelas ku yang bernama Choi Minho, tapi siapa Yeoja yang berada didekatnya? Mukanya asing bagi ku dan lagi aku melihat sesuatu yang ganjil disana. Tersemat sebuah cincin indah dijari manis Yeoja itu tapi tidak begitu dengan jari Minho, dia bahkan tak mengenakan aksesoris apapun. Dan aku pastikan cincin itu bukanlah pemberian Minho yang notabene masih SMA sama sepertiku. Jadi ternyata dia juga menjalani kisah yang sama denganku. Tanpa sadar aku mulai menitikan air mata dan hal itu disadari Minho yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh Yeoja tadi. Aku hanya dapat menangis sejadi-jadinya didepannnya mengingat tentang hubunganku yang sama laknatnya._

_Sejak kejadian itu, aku dan Minho menjadi teman baik. Kami sering bercerita tentang cinta kami yang tak tercapai. Hingga satu kejadian mengubah pandangan kami berdua._

" _Minho.. "_

" _Nee? Ada apa? "_

" _Bukan hal penting sih, tapi… " Suara ku mulai parau._

" _Hem? "_

" _Aku sempat melihat handphone Jonghyun Hyung dan ternyata SMS serta No ku pun tak pernah dia simpan. Em aku mengerti, tapi ini benar-benar kejam! " Aku mulai menangis sesegukan._

_Tiba-tiba dia sudah membelai lembut punggung ku, mendekatkan wajahnya padaku hingga kening kami beradu. Kami hanya dapat saling menatap dalam beberapa saat. Aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Minho, tapi aku tak ingin hubungan ku dengannya melebihi 'teman'._

" _Tapi jangan cium, hanya itu syaratnya. "_

_Memang disaat seperti ini aku ingin dipeluk,tapi itu tak mungkin untuk ku dan Jonghyun Hyung._

**T **to the **B **to the **C**

**...**

**Cuap-cuap Ise : ini adalah salah satu FF remake dari sebuah manga berjudul sama, mangaka-nya itu kesukaan Ise banget. Pen Namenya Shiho Watanabe. Dan FF ini dulu udah pernah Ise publish tapi dihapus.. Jadi sekarang Ise nyoba keberuntungan Ise lagi.. Hahahhahaa, mian kalo banyak Typo bertebaran ne..!?**

**10 Review, Chap 2 langsung di Post!(NB: kalo review nggak sampe 10,, mungkin fic ini akan discontinue atau Ise hapus)**

**...**

**Ise**

**24 Oct 2013**


End file.
